There are five recognized taste sensations, sweet, salty, sour, bitter, and umami. Many people dislike things that are overly bitter and perceive it is as unpleasant, sharp, or otherwise disagreeable. Bitterness is the most sensitive of the tastes and it is thought to be a defense mechanism to protect the body against ingestion of toxic substances, as a large number of natural bitter compounds are known to be toxic.
However some components that are commonly found in foods, beverages, pharmaceuticals, and oral care compositions can have a bitter taste. Sweeteners, salt (including sodium chloride), and flavors are commonly used to mute the bitterness in these compositions. Despite these efforts, many compositions still possess an unpleasant taste and/or after taste. This causes some consumers to avoid and/or dislike taking the composition.
Thus, there is a need for a composition with reduced bitterness.